I Should Have Thought This Through
by superhackaninja5
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DARK SIDE OF THE MOON. Stryker offers Nick the powers to kill Acheron, but in order to gain them, he must drink the Daimon's blood. Neither one of them forsees the repercussions of this deal. LEMON. boyxboy, don't like, don't read.


Title:I Should Have Thought This Through

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Rating:M

Summary:Nick makes a deal with Stryker to kill Acheron. Neither of them consider the repercussions of such a deal. Oneshot.

Warnings:mature themes, smut, extreme slash, slightly non-con, more or less rape, dark themes and OOCness. Spoilers for Dark Side of the Moon.

Disclaimer:don't own anything. The dialogue at the beginning is directly from the book, but then it goes AU for the lemon. And, even though Acheron isn't in this, he is my love. One of the many.

Random blurb:So I was just randomly thinking about that scene in Dark Side of the Moon where Nick drinks Stryker's blood in order to gain some of his powers so he can kill Ash(you stupid Nick)and then I was like, "This is so an opportunity for a Nick/Stryker lemon!"Add that to the fact that there ARE NO OTHER Nick/Stryker fics, and you have my ultimate reason for writing this smutty story.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I told you. I'm the son of a god, and I can share those powers with you. _If _you're willing."

Suspicion darkened Nick's eyes."At what price?"

Stryker stayed impassive.

"Submission to me. You have to agree to my rules. Same as Artemis required of you...only with a twist."

"Yes,"Satara said. "You'll actually get your Act of Vengeance with us. Unlike Artemis, we won't deny you."

Nick's eyes gleamed at the prospect. "Is that all I have to do?"

"Not quite," Stryker stated honestly. "Once I convert you over so that you can share my powers, you'll be required to drink from me in order to live. If you go too long without feeding, you will die."

Nick was silent as he digested that. The idea of drinking blood disgusted him. The idea of drinking it from a man...

He shuddered in revulsion.

"Is it a deal?"the Daimon asked.

"Yes,"Nick answered hastily before he could chicken out, "Give me the powers I need to kill Acheron. "

Thrilled, Stryker unbuttoned his shirt so that his neck was exposed. He sat down on the corner of his desk so that Nick would haven an easier time reaching him. Though Dark-Hunter blood had been made poisonous to Daimons, Daimon blood wasn't poisonous to Dark-Hunters. The fact that Dark-Hunters could drain emotions and powers from others was why they were banned from drinking blood.

"Whenever you're ready, Dark-Hunter."

Nick stared, transfixed, at the Daimon's bare neck and the vein that throbbed there. If he did this, there would be no way back for him. None.

His breathing ragged, Nick took a step closer and sank his fangs into the side of the Daimon's neck.

Stryker laughed as heat poured through him from head to toe. He cupped Nick's head in his hands and tilted his own so that Nick could drink his powers into himself. Stryker knew what was happening to Nick's body. The lust and craving the man was feeling as Stryker's lifeforce invaded. There was nothing else quite like it.

And when Nick became more feral from his newfound strength, Stryker pushed him away, into Satara's arms.

Or, rather, he tried to.

Nick suddenly had a vice-like grip on his shirt and was fiddling with the one of the buttons almost suggestively and pushing him down onto the desk.

The loss of blood had taken whatever strength advantage Stryker had had over Nick so when the younger started further unbuttoning his shirt, the Daimon was unable to stop him.

And the lust Nick was no doubt feeling slowly crept into Stryker as well.

Hands tugged the Daimon's shirt from his shoulders, practically tearing it out from under him and tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"Gautier-"Stryker interjected furiously but Nick grabbed him around the throat, slamming his head painfully back against the hard surface of the desk.

"You got yourself into this, Daimon. Now shut up and take it like a man,"the Dark-Hunter hissed in a low, deadly tone as his free hand worked Stryker's pants open, running a curved nail down the now exposed flesh of his lower stomach.

He kept a tight hold on Stryker's throat while he stripped the Daimon of his last pieces of clothing, leaving him completely naked.

Stryker felt, for the first time in his life, utterly defenceless.

He could only yelp when Nick's fangs plunged into his chest, right above his heart, still holding his throat captive so he was struggling for breath the whole time. He was so preoccupied with trying to get oxygen back into his lungs that he hardly even noticed the bulge pressing hard against his thigh. Until it was being ground roughly against his own groin, that is.

Stryker let out a choked gasp when Nick snatched his hand and forced it to cup him between his legs so he could feel the reality of what was about to happen.

Blood ran in a thick, sluggish rivulet down his naked torso when Nick finally decided to retract his fangs, leaving an angry, raw bitemark behind. Stryker barely had time to be thankful for that small mercy before Nick's blood-drenched mouth was on his, forcing him to taste his own blood and effectively cutting off his air supply.

Black spots danced before his vision and the world spun dizzyingly around him, making it clear that he was close to losing consciousness;he didn't know what to do.

Then, just as he thought he was on the verge of passing out, the pressure on his windpipe vanished and Nick broke their bruising mockery of a kiss. When air finally began to re-enter his lungs, Stryker nearly choked on it, he was panting so hard.

It was a short-lived relief, though.

Barely seconds later, Nick was taking his mouth again, ravaging it and thrusting his tongue inside with such force that Stryker actually gagged. This was so not turning out the way he'd planned.

It only got worse for the Daimon when Nick unzipped his own jeans and forced himself between Stryker's thighs, planting his hands on the Daimon's hips and forcing their groins together.

"Fuck,"Stryker swore in a half-groan as Nick bit down on the side of his neck, nearly tearing the piece of skin off in the process. There was no escaping this;the blood loss had him too weak to do anything except feebly attempt to fend Nick off. And with Nick's current strength, that was _not _going to be enough.

He felt the sharp stings when Nick's nails dug into his hip bones and his fangs pierced his skin a third time, this time just below his collar bone. The chemicals from Nick's saliva entering Stryker's veins only served to weaken him further;the Daimon had to fight to remain conscious.

His eyes bugged out when Nick rubbed a hand over one of his numerous wounds, collecting the viscous crimson liquid over his palm and fingers. "The least I can do is not take you unprepared,"Nick sneered cruelly with feigned concern, black eyes hooded and dark with lust.

Stryker had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when Nick's first blood-coated finger penetrated his inner walls and began to move in him. His muscles instinctively clamped down, trying to force the invading digit out, but to no avail;Nick simply pushed it in further, adding a second without any warning whatsoever.

Involuntary tears sprang to the Daimon's eyes at the intensity of the pain and humiliation he was experiencing at that moment. When Nick added a third-and fourth-finger, he realized it was only to hurt him further since the blood was much too insubstantial to qualify as sufficient preparation.

Nick entering him was by far the most painful thing Stryker had ever experienced before in his life. And that was saying something. He could only offer token protest as his wrists were pinned above his head and his legs were knocked as far apart as they could go.

The Dark-Hunter didn't even give him a chance to adjust before he started to move in a fast, punishing pace that had Stryker struggling not to scream in agony. His back was chafing on the old wood and he was losing all feeling in his wrists and all he could do was deal with it until his own strength returned.

He was totally unprepared for Nick to slam up against something inside him that made his vision turn white for a moment. _What the hell was that?_Stryker found himself suddenly digging his heels into Nick's waist and shifting his hips, trying desperately to get Nick to hit that spot again.

It was at that instant when Stryker gave up all hope of regianing control that he began to feel a kind of perverse enjoyment in his situation. This was happening against his will, there was no doubt about that, but the depraved, slightly masochistic side of him was whispering, saying that that didn't really matter. He had never had sex with a guy before when he wasn't the one doing the fucking;he usually hated having control taken away from him. But he felt a sick sort of thrill in it now and he let himself come undone.

The heat returned to Stryker's lower half as Nick pounded him brutally into the desk's surface, tugging the Daimon's long legs over his shoulders so he could get even deeper. Stryker was writhing and, yes, _mewling_ underneath him, now rocking his hips forward to meet every thrust with an even harder one of his own.

He felt like he was milliseconds away from falling off of a cliff and every one of Nick's thrusts were bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Nick was growling against his throat and each time he pushed back into Stryker's ass, it was deeper, rougher and _harder_-to the point where it felt like Stryker was being ripped apart. But now, it was like he was feeding off the pain;taking it, drinking it in and then begging for more.

A particularly hard thrust caused the heat to finally reach its climax and then Stryker was plummeting off the edge of that cliff. The sensation of falling and warmth coating his inner thighs combined and his orgasm hit him like never before. His head reeled and he swore his eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned out Nick's name.

At that point, while his inner walls were clenching around Nick's cock, his movements began to speed up and became more erratic until he was just banging their hips together with force.

"_Fuuuuck_,"Stryker heard him growl against his ear as he came, filling Stryker with his hot seed. But he kept moving through it, pushing his seed deliciously deeper into the Daimon's core.

Spent from sex and slowly coming down from his blood-high, Nick lay naked on the floor, panting while Stryker hastily dressed and composed himself. His entire body burned.

He looked up when Stryker came to stand at his feet, rubbing his neck unconsciously where Nick had bitten him. He was limping slightly, too, Nick noticed.

That last thought made him grin.

Stryker saw this and he gave the Dark-Hunter a glare that would have withered dry any of his subordinates on the spot. But Nick simply grinned back-at least, until he looked properly at the Daimon who'd allowed him to share his powers.

Now that his brain was no longer clouded by the unprecedented bloodlust, he saw Stryker looking at him with the same swirling silver eyes that Ash had.

The same eyes that Nick now had, too.

His grin vanished.

"Who are you?"he breathed in abject horror.

This time, Stryker was the one who grinned.

"I would be the man on your list, after Acheron, who you want to kill-and you are now my minion, Nick. Welcome to my Hell."

* * *

C'EST LA FIN.

Lemme know what you think.


End file.
